


Day 24: DJD Day

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2018 [24]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Initiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Their plan for Forestock is far from how they usually initiate new members into their ranks, but then again, every other time the previous member has already been dead or dismissed before the offer is extended to their replacement.





	Day 24: DJD Day

The Peaceful Tyranny was smaller than he’d expected, somehow. Just as purple, though. Decepticon purple, because what other colour would it be? He was a little surprised the inside wasn’t the same colour, but only a little. Purple was a statement colour, if his plating had been more cohesive in root mode he wouldn’t’ve gotten it all done in tolopea. From what he’d heard, Tarn was a mech of taste, so it made sense that the inside of his ship was a nice clean grey.

“Forestock, I assume?” a red mech with tesla coils on his back asked as he stepped into the ship proper, and he nodded silently as he produced the dataslug he’d been instructed to bring for identification purposes. Kaon took it, weighed it in his hand, then shifted his weight rapidly and snapped it over his knee. Forestock raised an optic ridge, but remained otherwise impassive.

“Good mech.” Kaon grinned, and gestured deeped into the ship. “Tarn wanted me to let you know that yours is a special case. Normally we do a bit more interviewing first, but this time it’ll be a little... different.” his field, pulled tight and only faintly detectable, flared with a mix of emotions Forestock couldn’t untangle. “He’s your first, so you get to pick the specifics, but...” Kaon lapsed into silence as they came to a stop outside a pair of doors, and ex-vented heavily. “Keep him alive, if you can? Mangle him as much as you like, just let me keep him.”

Keep? Forestock’s optic ridges rose under his mask at that. Any mech foolish enough to fall in the berth of a DJD member and then betray the Cause had their punishment coming to them, really. He nodded, and Kaon tapped the operation panel to open the doors. In the room on the other side sat one large mech, two enormous mechs, and a fourth mech about midway in height between Kaon and Forestock.

“Make a new friend?” the fourth mech asked, and Forestock’s fingers itched as he realised that this must be his target. The other three were solemn at first glance, but he could see smiles pulling at the lips of the larger two.

“After a fashion.” the mech with a purple mask in the shape of their faction’s insignia said, standing gracefully as Kaon locked the door behind them. “You may call me Tarn.” he said, with a gravity that evidently confused the current Vos but made the larger pair laugh. “You’ve already met Kaon, and these are Tesarus and Helex.” he gestured to Kaon, then to the mech with an X-shaped visor and the one who seemed to have a case of some sort built into his chassis. If the rumours were true, it was either a smelter or a compactor.

He nodded, then pointedly turned his head towards the last unnamed member of the DJD. Or, the soon-to-be- _ex_ -member of the DJD. Either way, his question was evidently clear. “That?” Tarn gestured at the dark plated mech as Forestock advanced towards him, helm cocked to take in everything he could. “That’s Dominus Ambus, an _Autobot spy_.” Tarn spat the words with an appropriate amount of vitrol, and he felt a slow smile spreading on his face as the Autobot in disguise froze like a turbofox in headlights.

“Do what you will with him, Vos.” Tarn strode over to Dominus and clapped a hand on his shoulder, somehow making him slump forwards as if strutless. “Impress me, and you’ll even get to keep the title.”

He nodded resolutely, and pulled himself up to stand on the bench next to Dominus. Kaon settled in next to Tarn against the wall, Tesarus and Helex murmured to each other as he selected a utensil from the table, and as Vos lifted his improvised weapon he loosed his field to make sure Dominus Ambus felt it, as did the mechs sitting opposite the table. «I hope you can still scream.» he crooned, and dug the knife in under Dominus’s plating.

**Author's Note:**

> «» is used here to indicate that Vos is speaking Primal Vernacular. Also, I actually fuckin googled the hex code of the purple on vos’s armour in [this pic](http://www.tfw2005.com/boards/attachments/1342970753_mtmte_vos_colorguide_web_1342992138-jpg.27428639/) and got [tolopea](https://www.htmlcsscolor.com/hex/2A2531). It’s a real colour.


End file.
